


The first kiss - Septiplier

by hyp3rfr34k



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Height difference, M/M, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyp3rfr34k/pseuds/hyp3rfr34k
Summary: Just short and sweet





	

**Author's Note:**

> have no motivation to write on any of my other stories so i stole this prompt from tumblr, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I'm planning to keep on adding stories inspired by the #imagine your otp on tumblr

Mark had always known that he was short, he wasn’t extremely short or anything, it’s just that his all his friends were taller than him. However, when he met Jack he didn’t feel that short anymore. Something about the Irishman’s thin body and short height just made him want to hug and protect him. It was on their third date when they were waiting for the cab Jack had called to arrive, Mark refusing to let him wait alone, that they shared their first kiss.

It was a bit windy so they were standing close to each other to keep warm, Mark’s strong arms wrapped around Jack’s smaller frame as they talked silently. When Jack did something particularly cute like put his a little too long fringe behind his ear or rest his hand on Mark’s chest the half-Korean knew he couldn’t resist anymore. He placed his hand under the Irishman’s chin and tilted it up so they could make eye-contact and slowly leaned in to let their lips meet.

The kiss was magical. Jack not expecting it at first, of course, was a little surprised and didn’t know how to react, but soon he kissed back. His hands reached up to thread his fingers through Mark’s red hair as the kiss deepened. Mark could feel Jack’s tongue grace his bottom lip, asking for permission, and of course he gave it to him by slightly parting his lips. Soon enough they were interrupted as a car drove by and splashed up rain water all over them, they stepped back looked at each other and Mark thought he would die when Jack giggled, blushed and looked down. How could a grown man be so god damn cute? Mark was ripped from his thought by the sound of a car honking at them, Jack’s taxi had arrived. “Let’s do this again sometime?” Mark looked down at the Irishman, surprised by his forwardness, and nodded. “Gladly”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> sorry about the weird paragraph and dialogue at the end, still learning how ao3 works c:


End file.
